Grimms On The Warpath
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: The Royals had better watch their backs from now on, because there's two Grimms and their friends coming at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimms On The Warpath**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Action, Supernatural, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama**

 **Summary: With a vengeful Grimm, another Grimm just there to help her friends, a Blutbad, a Fuchsbau, a Half-Zauberbiest, and a pair of Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen after them, the royals had better watch their backs.**

 **WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.**

Nick dialed.

"Captain, can you come to my house?"

When Captain Sean Renard arrived, he knocked. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Nick stood up and walked to the door.

"I need your help."

"Sure. What's up?"  
"I'm going to Vienna. And I need people to watch my back. Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel and Hank have already agreed. I intend to see if Wu will help too. Will you help me too?"  
"What's going on?"

Nick bent down beside the box which contained the severed head of his mother.  
"Someone has to pay for this, Sean," Nick said, pointing.

"I'll help, Nick," Sean said.

"Thanks, Sean," Nick said, nodding, "can you arrange for us all to take vacation at the same time?"

"You've got it, Nick," Sean said with a grim smile.

"But first, before we go to Vienna, we're going to track down Kenneth. He set up the ambush that killed my mother. He's going down."

"Right, I suppose you're going to try to kill every Royal and take their keys?"  
"Yes. I do."

"I can arrange a meeting between me and Kenneth. You can show up two hours before and set up an ambush."

"Do it."

The next day, Nick waited behind a tree as Kenneth walked towards Sean.

"What do you want, Sean?"

"I want vengeance," Nick said.

He paused, letting Kenneth spin and see him. He swung his Kanobo, and it connected heavily with the Royal's skull. Kenneth dropped to the ground, blood oozing from the wound where the studded club had hit. Nick drew his castration blade.

"You arranged the ambush that got my mother killed, you son of a bitch. And now I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, in fact."

Kenneth gulped.

"Spare me! Please! I don't want to die!"

"You should have thought of that before you had my mother killed!"

Nick kicked the Royal in the chest. Sean stepped heavily on Kenneth's chest, pinning him down.  
"Do what you want, Nick."

"Pick him up, Sean."  
Nick hauled Kenneth up. He then slammed him against the tree.

"You're going to die, Kenneth. Any last words?"  
Nick spat on Kenneth. Trubel punched the prince.

"You should have left Nick's mother alone, you Royal bastard," Trubel spat, ramming her knee into his stomach.

"What do you care? You're not of his bloodline!"

"No, but he's my friend. And friends help each other," she ground out, before punching him.

Nick sent Kenneth sprawling to the ground, and advanced on the Royal, blade held ready. Kenneth rolled to his feet. He rushed Nick. The castration blade caught Kenneth in the side as the human sprang at Nick. Kenneth grunted as the blade was yanked out with a vicious pull. Sean kicked the wounded prince in his wounded side. Kenneth stood up, clutching his bleeding side. Sean drew his gun and trained it on Kenneth.

"Can I shoot him?"  
"Sure. Not a fatal wound though. Just one that hurts quite a bit."

Sean fired, the bullet striking Kenneth in the shoulder and knocking him off his feet. Kenneth screamed in agony. Monroe and Rosalee, who had just arrived, woged, snarling. Monroe kicked Kenneth in the side. The prince screamed again.

"Let's kill him."

"Yes. I suppose HE'S suffered enough. But my campaign isn't over."

"I'll do the honors," Monroe said.

"I'll help."

The couple tackled the injured prince. His screams echoed through the woods as they tore him apart. Nick and Sean holstered their guns. Monroe and Rosalee stood up. Blood ran down from their mouths. They woged back to human form and wiped the blood from their faces. The prince's remains were unrecognizable.

"Do we just leave him here? Or do we hide it?"

"He doesn't deserve to be buried, but we should probably do so, just to conceal the body."

"You're right."

Nick spat on the bloody corpse, and then kicked it.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Should I include a later Nick/Adalind pairing? If enough people vote yes, I will. Or I could make a Nick/Trubel pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimms On The Warpath**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Action, Supernatural, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama**

 **Summary: With a vengeful Grimm, another Grimm just there to help her friends, a Blutbad, a Fuchsbau, a Half-Zauberbiest, a Hexenbiest, and a pair of Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen after them, the Royals had better watch their backs.**

 **WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.**

 **Notes: Enough people have voted for a Nick/Adalind pairing, so I'm going to start with the build-up to the pairing.**

After the ambush and subsequent murder of Kenneth, they headed to Bud's.

"Bud. Is Adalind here?"  
"Yes. She is. Err-uh come on in. Who's this? Uh, not that it really matters…"

"This is my boss. Sean Renard. He's also a Half-Zauberbiest. Where's Adalind?"

"Uh, upstairs!"

The timid Eisbiber gulped as the intimidating sight of Nick, Trubel, Monroe, Rosalee, the burly police captain, and Hank heading for the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"I need to talk to her," Nick said.

They headed upstairs.

"Adalind."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh, okay."

"Can you wait in the hall?"

The rest of the group waited outside in the hallway.

"Adalind, I haven't forgiven you for what you've done. Any of it. I don't trust you. I don't like you. But I need your help."  
"Well, you have a fine way of buttering someone up for a favor," Adalind said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But I also want to be able to be a father to our son. And I'm going to try to forgive you for everything. It'll take a while, I know, but being the father to your unborn son has been changing my outlook," Nick said, "if I can get your powers back, will you help me defeat the Royals and Juliette?"

"Yes, I will. I hate her just as much you do."

"Thank you, Adalind."

Adalind nodded.

"So, how are we going to get me my powers back?"

"I don't know exactly."  
"Uh, Nick, can we talk to you in private for a moment," Monroe asked.

"Okay."

Monroe and Rosalee took Nick aside.

"Nick, are you crazy? You're trying to figure out how to get Adalind her powers back? The same Adalind who has tried to kill you and Juliette several times? The same Adalind who put Juliette in a coma? The same Adalind who made Juliette a Hexenbiest in the first place?"

"I know. But we need her help if we're going to win against the Royals. She's powerful, and she also has...influence and maybe allies among them from her time working with them. But if she's going to be much help, she needs her powers back."

"I'm hesitant, but I understand, Nick," Monroe said, clapping Nick on the shoulder.

"I think there might be something about it in the shop," Rosalee mused.

Adalind came downstairs.

"We're going to go to the shop," Nick explained.

They piled into Nick's car and drove to the shop. They headed in.

"Alright, there's no guarantee that there's anything, but I might have seen something once…"

Rosalee pursed her lips, running her fingers over the leather-bound books on a shelf. She found a book labeled 'Wiederherstellung verlorener Hexenbiest Befugnisse'.

"Can I see that?"

Rosalee set it down with a thud. She opened the ancient book. They both scanned the pages.

"Right, so let's see…hypothalamus of Hexenbiest, blood of Hexenbiest whose powers are being restored. Sharayu powder," Rosalee said.

As Rosalee spoke off the required ingredients for the potion, Adalind slipped her hand into Nick's. The Grimm looked down, frowning. But other than the frown, Nick did not react. This made him contemplate his relationship with the blonde Hexenbiest.

 _She's pretty, she's smart, and if our relationship had started differently, in a more…pleasant way then it had, maybe,_ Nick thought, _things could have been different between us. But not after everything she's done to me…and to Juliette…It's her fault this is all happening anyway….If she hadn't tricked me into sleeping with her to take away my powers, Juliette wouldn't have turned into a Hexenbiest. And if Juliette hadn't turned into a Hexenbiest, she wouldn't have lured mom into the ambush where she died. I hate them both. Or DO I hate Adalind? I don't really know anymore._

Nick was yanked from his thoughts by Monroe's voice.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Nick nodded.

"I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimms On The Warpath**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Action, Supernatural, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

 **Warning: MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE**

A week later, on the plane to Vienna, Adalind woke with her head on Nick's shoulder. The position was surprisingly pleasant and comfortable. She did not feel discomfort. She quickly straightened, trying to deny to herself that she was falling head-over-heels in love with a certain Portland Police homicide detective and Grimm. That was when she made the mistake of glancing up and looking into his eyes. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss Nick. He tensed, and she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I don't know what came over me," Adalind said apologetically.

But instead of the anger she expected to see in his eyes, she saw a firm kindness.

"It's okay, Adalind," Nick said.

"Nick, there's something I need to say while everyone else is asleep."

"Okay, go ahead."  
"I used to be able to tell exactly how I felt about you Nick. It used to be glaringly obvious to me that I hated you. I had promised myself that I was going to kill you. But now, my emotions regarding you are a muddled mix. Sometimes I hate you, and sometimes, well sometimes, I think maybe…sometimes I wonder if…well…I wonder if I might actually be in love with you."

Nick did not seem shocked by her words. He merely pursed his lips and nodded.

"Really, Adalind?"  
The voice belonged to Monroe. Adalind turned to face the Blutbad and glared.

"I don't know for sure, Monroe. I could be wrong."

The conversation caused a tense air in the cabin. Adalind, Nick, and the others were glad to get off the plane when it landed. When they walked off, they were a frightening sight. There were two Grimms, a woged Blutbad, a woged Fuchsbau, a woged Hexenbiest, a woged Half-Zauberbiest, and two humans. Nick had his axe resting over one shoulder, his castration blade sheathed at one hip, his pistol holstered at his other hip. Hank and Wu had their pistols holstered at their hips. Hank also carried the Siegbarste Gewehr. Trubel's machete was sheathed at one hip, while on her opposite side she had Juliette's personal gun holstered. She carried Nick's Kanobo in one hand. Nick also had his Dopplearmbrust in a custom-made holster. They approached the castle, preparing for a tough fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimms On The Warpath**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: With a vengeful Grimm, a Grimm just there to help her friends, a Blutbad, a Fuchsbau, a Half-Zauberbiest, a Hexenbiest, and two humans after them, the Royals had better watch out.**

 **Genres: Action, Supernatural, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

Trubel swung Nick's Kanobo, smashing in a Hundjager's skull. The Hundjager fell, a bleeding wound on the side of its head. Nick buried his axe in the chest of a second Hundjager. Nick punched it in the jaw as he pulled his axe out. He beheaded it with a quick swing from his axe. Wu fired two shots, and a Hundjager fell, a pair of bullet holes in its chest. Monroe tackled a Hundjager, knocking it to the ground. His teeth ripped out its throat as he snarled. Monroe wasn't enjoying it, but he knew that it was necessary, so he fought bravely. He slashed a claw across another Hundjager's throat. There was a burst of automatic gunfire, scattering the friends. Trubel twirled the club, and swung again. Her swing sent a Hundjager crashing to the ground. Adalind tackled a Hundjager, ripping its throat out with her teeth. Sean emptied his pistol at a Hundjager. The Hundjager fell, multiple bullet holes in its chest. Rosalee snarled, and slashed a Hundjager's throat. Hank fired the elephant gun, and a Siegbarste Verrat fell dead. The group cut a deadly swath through the tide of Verrat. A Hundjager slammed Wu to the ground, snarling. The Filipino sergeant fired a shot into the Hundjager's stomach, and it staggered away. Sean fired a shot through the Wesen's skull. Wu stood up. Trubel swung Nick's Kanobo, and another Hundjager fell, clutching its bleeding head. They continued to advance, Wesen and human soldiers alike falling dead as they crossed paths with the two Grimms and their friends. They overpowered the royals, dispatching them. They headed back to the plane and flew to Portland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimms On The Warpath**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend  
Rating: T**

 **Genres: Action, Supernatural, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

"Adalind, can you call Juliette and tell you're going to be at the fifth avenue construction site in five minutes?"  
Adalind dialed.

"I'll be at the fifth avenue construction site in five minutes. Let's settle our differences."

When Juliette arrived, she was not surprised to see that Adalind was not alone. Nick, Hank, Trubel, Monroe, Rosalee and Sean waited for her as well.

"Bring it on," Juliette spat.

She telekinetically hurled a pile of bricks at Adalind's stomach. They stopped and reversed course, flying back towards Juliette. They dropped to the ground with a crack.

"So the little witch baby wants to play, does he? BLOCK THIS!"

She hurled a massive chunk of concrete, believing that the baby might not be able to block. But the exertion of blocking the bricks had tired them. Adalind dropped to her knees, vomiting on the ground. The chunk flew over her head.

"Bad time to be sick, Adalind," Nick said as he charged Juliette.

Juliette extended her hand, and Nick floated in midair before going flying backwards. He crashed to the ground, spraying dirt around him as he landed. Monroe and Rosalee rushed Juliette at the same time. Their claws made Juliette dodge, and Trubel sprang too, swinging her machete. Juliette ducked, and extended both hands, sending all three flying backwards. Hank and Sean opened fire, the bullets somehow missing Juliette and tearing into the concrete behind her. Juliette woged and lunged at Adalind's exposed back. The other Hexenbiest turned, woged, and thrusted out a hand. Juliette flew backwards, crashing heavily into a small concrete mixer. Adalind charged the stunned Juliette, slamming into her. Her teeth went for Juliette's throat, but the brunette shoved her off and tackled her.

"Get off of her!"

Nick pulled Juliette off.  
"Defending your new girlfriend, Nick?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick said, punching Juliette.

Juliette grabbed Nick by the throat and picked him up. Monroe crashed into Juliette, knocking her down. Monroe pinned Juliette's hands so that she could not direct powers, and Nick grabbed his axe. He twirled it and walked up to Juliette. Hank and Sean trained their pistols on Juliette in case something happened. Nick raised it.  
"Any last words, Juliette?"  
She woged back to human form and gave Nick a look that begged for pity.

"Please! I didn't do anything!"

"Playing little miss innocent isn't going to save you, Juliette."

He brought it down, but just as it was inches from Juliette's neck, so close she could feel the cold steel, he halted.

"I can't do this," Nick announced.

He wiped a thin veil of sweat from his brow. He raised the axe again. Trubel stabbed Juliette with Nick's castration blade, which she had slid from the scabbard. Juliette gasped. Nick thought of Juliette having lured Kelly to be killed, and he brought the axe down in anger. Just as it severed Juliette's head at the shoulders, unbidden, a tide of memories of the good times with Juliette came up.  
"I don't know if I should be upset, or glad," Nick muttered.

Adalind walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"You did well, Nick," she said, "You did the right thing. She was turning evil and you put her down."

Adalind's words calmed him, inexplicably. Trubel pulled out the castration blade, and wiped it on Juliette's lower sleeve. She slid it into Nick's scabbard. Hank and Sean holstered their pistols. Adalind vomited onto the ground next to Juliette's decapitated body.

 **I'm going to write a sequel to this, but it PROBABLY won't be out until they say what the baby's name is. I don't want to get the name wrong. So, hold on, my dear readers. I'll write other stories though. Possibly more Nick/Adalind stories too that don't necessary involve their current child's name. Possibly ones from before he was conceived, even. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
